


It would have been enough.

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: At the place where, Can Draco get Harry's...attention?, Draco brews, Draco dresses very carefully, Draco goes dancing, Draco primps, Harry always goes dancing, M/M, TM's drabbles, When he bothers to go dancing, Will Harry notice Draco?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: Harry only goes dancing about twice a year. This time, Draco's going to be ready for him.





	It would have been enough.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

"A little more…  
"a little _more_ …  
"a _little_ more and…. 

"All _right_ , little potion! Let's see if you'll turn bright turquoise for me if I stir you, and stir you, and stir you and…. 

"I think that's turquoise enough before I add the hydrangea….

"Ooh, what a lovely turquoise you are now… pity I'll know I've done this right if you taste like old socks left out in the rain….

"All right, my darling potion! You look turquoisely perfect! You sit here and set for exactly two hours while I go get ready! Two hours might even be enough time…."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two hours later, Draco returned. He noted that the spells on the door were undisturbed, and the now set potion looked perfect and smelled, regrettably, exactly like old socks left out to mould in the rain.

He wore turquoise leather trousers, spelled to fit him like body paint, and a fluttery white linen shirt that exposed his perfect abs and pecs while also coyly seeming to conceal them. He'd exfoliated, depilated, moisturized, conditioned and plucked himself to perfection. All that was left was to down this beautiful, foul smelling concoction and hope it would all together add up to enough.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Optimistically, he'd made around ten doses of the stuff. So first, he carefully decanted the excess into nine vials, leaving enough for one dose on the counter, waiting for him to hold his nose and swallow. 

First, however, he poured himself a large glass of pulp-free pumpkin juice and added a quarter teaspoon of cayenne, enchanting it to dissolve into the juice swiftly and evenly. That ought to clear his mouth and nose of the stuff after he drank it down!

He threw his head back and bolted first the potion, then the juice, as swiftly as he was able. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once he stopped coughing, he breathed slowly, forcing himself to relax. Thanks to the cayenne he couldn't taste mouldy old socks at all anymore. He cast a breath freshening charm and straightened. He felt unnervingly normal, and wondered if he'd gotten the potion right after all. 

He strode to the WC and looked into the full length mirror. To his delight, his skin _was_ glowing faintly, as he'd anticipated. It should be enough to catch eyes, hopefully the right ones. There was a Defense professor he was hoping to snare tonight. One who rarely went out dancing. 

It was time. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Draco!"

"Harry," Draco murmured softly. 

Harry couldn't have heard that over the stomping bass, but his eyes followed Draco's lips.

"Dance?" Harry sounded uncertain, eyes nervous.

Draco said nothing, just looked over his shoulder as he walked into the mass of men. And smiled.

"You smell incredible," Harry said confusedly as they became one with the mob, moving with the beat and against it, over and over.

"You look like you're glowing."

"Your clothes are… electrifying."

"I can't look at anyone else."

"It would have been enough, you know," he finally whispered into Draco's ear, "for you to merely arrive."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They didn't dance long before… "come home with me?"

Draco's spine tingled. He'd played coy with Harry for long enough to make it something of a habit. But now it was working. What the hell did he say?

"Should I?" he murmured into Harry's ear. He knew it just sounded like more 'hard to get' tactics, but it wasn't an act now, not really. The _Attention_ potion had been a marvelous delaying tactic. It had taken a full month simply to prepare to brew it! He'd never thought through much further than getting Harry's attention.

He had Harry's attention now.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry slid an arm around Draco's slim waist, pulling him even closer. His crotch nestled into Draco's turquoise-clad arse. His breath made Draco's nape prickle invigoratingly. His tshirt allowed his skin to come in contact with Draco's in multiple places.

Draco felt his intelligence melting from his ears. 

"Don't you want me?" Harry asked, and Draco fretted. He might sound hurt. 

Draco made a decision. Turning, he smiled at the shorter man, staying inside the thrilling circle of Harry's embrace.

"We should talk," he said sweetly. "Somewhere a lot quieter."

He took Harry's hand. "A little journey," he said, fancifully. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"A journey then," Harry agreed, and grinned so brilliantly that Draco felt his heart stutter.

Walking from the club took concentration. Harry refused to release Draco's waist and the place was still screaming busy.

On the street, Draco suggested side-along, but instead of agreeing, Harry just _did_ it. Draco was forced to catch up and catch his breath, shocked to find himself inside a wood-walled room with a huge picture window and a large, lit fireplace.

"My cottage," Harry said, sitting down and patting the spot next to him. "Now tell me, is it my imagination, or are you… glowing?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do you know the _Attention_ potion?" Draco said, shy. He tried to look into Harry's eyes, despite the heat rising up his neck.

"Yeah," Harry said thoughtfully. "No one sells it. It's a pain to brew." He looked at Draco's for a fat heartbeat. 

Draco held his nervous swallow.

"Are you saying… you brewed that? That's why you caught my eye tonight, why you're glowing, why you smell more edible than treacle tart?" he smiled wolfishly.

"That's a hell of a journey to start, just for my attention," Harry said. "Now you have it, what do you want to do?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I don't just want a tumble," Draco said, finally unable to resist one nervous swallow. Harry tracked his Adam's apple with greedy eyes.

"The potion was plenty of work," he agreed, "but you only go dancing about twice a year. It gave me something to do while I waited."

"You're in and out of the school all the time though," Harry said, sounding curious. "I think I see you nearly every time you journey over to sell Slughorn more potions supplies."

"Every time," Draco said, looking down at the blue sofa fabric.

"I'm flattered," Harry replied sincerely. "But still confused."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We do see each other frequently," Draco agreed. "I've engineered that." He felt horribly self-conscious but bumbled on nonetheless. "Every journey I take to Hogwarts is carefully orchestrated to maximize my chance of seeing you. And I thought, for a while, that it was working. You would smile at me, talk to me. But… you never flirted back. I thought I needed…."

"Something a bit more drastic?" Harry sounded amused, but he was stroking Draco's hand.

"I'm sorry I was damn oblivious," Harry continued, shaking his head. "Because right now, I want to kiss you so bad, I might explode."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco trembled as his hand journeyed - only half intentionally - up Harry's chest. "I can't handle casual," he whispered firmly. 

"Me either," Harry said with determination. "I can't promise you a ring and a bungalow in Hogsmeade tomorrow," he said, looking Draco directly in both eyes. "We have crazy history. But I do relationships. I've been wanting one for a long time."

"Since Phillippe?" Draco couldn't help but ask.

"A few months after, more like," Harry said. "You've been watching me for quite some time." He looked at Draco shrewdly.

"All my life, it feels like," Draco agreed, and Harry finally kissed him.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fin.


End file.
